1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle hub. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle hub which quieter during coasting as compared to a conventional bicycle hub.
2. Background Information
Generally, a bicycle wheels have a hub, a plurality of spokes and an annular rim. The hub has a hub axle that is non-rotatably mounted to a frame of the bicycle. The hub has a hub shell that is coaxially coupled to the hub axle so that the hub shell is disposed radially outwardly with respect to the hub axle. The bearings are configured and arranged to support the hub shell so that the hub shell can freely rotate around the hub axle.
In some bicycles having multiple speeds, a wheel of the bicycle, typically the rear wheel, is provided with a bicycle freewheel that is arranged on a hub of the wheel. The bicycle freewheel usually has a one-way clutch function whereby it only transfers torque in one direction. Thus, freewheels are used so that the bicycle can advance freely without any rotation of the pedals (i.e., during coasting). During coasting, the bicycle freewheel is considered to be in a state of freewheeling in which the bicycle wheel can freely rotate while the sprockets remain stationary. One example of a bicycle hub having a freewheel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,332. In this patent, a bicycle freewheel is proposed that has a pair of engaging face gears with toothed surface to accomplish the torque transfer or freewheeling.